Chased (NW Episode 2.11)
Note: This wiki is fan made, please do not confuse for the real thing. Chased is the eleventh episode of the second series of Primeval:New World.It concluded a trilogy of adventures that take place one after the other.It also sets up a cliffhanger for the final. Synopsis A pack of Tree Creepers attack the team.While Ange discovers a publicity problem that could not only put her career at stake but also explode what the team really do. Plot At a Project Magnet base Ange is looking finishing of a report when on the TV a big headline appears saying Dinosaurs in Vancouver,she then goes onto the news website and discovers that some CCTV footage of Evan and the team at the Hayzygopteryx incursion has been uncovered as she tries to contact Leeds but comes up as no signal and realises she is on her own. At Stanley Park Evan,Dylan,Charlie and Harlow meet up with Leeds who tell them he was discharged early from the hospital,then a Tree Creeper appears and attacks them and runs away,Evan then gets his creature detective device out and begins tracking the creature to the lake and see several dead ducks. At Project Magnet Ange tracks the video footage owner to a computer store in downtown Vancouver, she then goes into the shop and identifies the person who sent it she then confronts them and tells them to stop or the will make a big mistake and leaves,causing him to become suspicious. In the park Dylan gets up a file of dinosaurs, but is unable to identify the Tree Creeper but realises that on a file Connor gave her,his team battled them and begins to find their weaknesses and strengths. At the other side of Vancouver Ange is returning to Cross Photonics to try and cause a stir with hope it will stop the news,but is unaware the man who she warned is following her. At the lake the team move to some higher ground to try and gain some higher ground,then they hear something and rush to discover that a baby has been taken,Evan then uses his device to try and find them.And is successful as they find a den. At Cross Photonics Ange enters her email and prepares to write up and send it to Connor Temple. At the park the team take the baby creepers away but a century sees them and alerts the team and they race to protect their young causing Leeds to order backup. At Cross Photonics Ange checks the CCTV Footage and discovers the man that she warned followed her and orders Project Magnet soldiers to detain him,she then gets the email back from Connor and tells her that he will be back any day now angering her as she does not know what to do. At the park Charlie accidentally gets separated from the team and find some totem poles and then sees a interesting fact that suggests that the Tree Creepers might be based around a myth. At Cross Photonics the man Ange order to be detained is brought in,where Ange tells him once again that he should back of but refuses Ange then orders him to be put into a cell. At the park Charlie informs the team of his discovery but is attacked by a Creeper,backup then arrives and he is saved.Elsewhere in the park the team become trapped and prepare to be killed but Charlie arrives with the backup and the creepers run away and decide to go to the anomaly and put the babies through,but Charlie is convinced the totem poles mean somethink. At Cross Photonics Ange gets a call from Dylan who tells her that she is need urgently and she leaves to help the team. At the park the team locate the anomaly and then it closes,but it is then redetected near the totem poles and they put the babies back through,then Charlie realises that native tribesmen in Vancouver years ago found the anomaly and concludes it is a recurring anomaly and he hides with the rest of the team and they allow the creepers back through and the anomaly is locked just as Ange arrives. Later as the team return to Cross Photonics,Harlow gets a call and informs the team that a bomb has exploded in downtown Vancouver and the Wise Woman has been sighted along with weird futuristic creatures,then the sirens sound and a computer screen turns on where the Wise Woman tells the team that many of the team friends have been captured and then Future Predators attack the team. Characters Main *Evan Cross *Dylan Weir *Angelika 'Ange' Finch *Ken Leeds *Charlie Rickson Guest *Detective Harlow *The Wise Woman Creatures *Tree Creepers *Hayzygopteryx (CCTV Footage) *Future Predator (Screams only) Setting *Cross Photonics *Project Magnet (The Tank) *Stanly Park Trivia *This is the first episode since The Roof of Vancouver to feature a Project Magnet base or headquarters of some sort. *This is the second story in the Primeval franchise to feature baby Tree Creepers in an episode after Episode 6.3. Gallary Poster11.jpg|The poster for the episode Mage.jpg|The team se some of the ducks are missing Treecreeper.jpeg|The team find the den Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 2 Episodes